Uncommon Connections
by Tankgirl91
Summary: Beca develops feelings for Emily while they are working on her song during the 2nd movie. Over Christmas break Beca plans to stay at the Bella house by herself instead of going to her dad's place. Until Emily decides to stay at the house with her mom when her dad has to go out of town for a business trip overseas. Beca is a Junior, and Emily is a Freshman.
1. Chapter 1

Pitch Perfect Uncommon Connections

Chapter 1

Most of the girls had already left to go to their familie's homes for the three week Christmas and New Year Holiday. Jesse had broken up with her when he graduated. She at least didn't have to worry about bumping into him during the holiday. Beca jumped in surprise when Emily Junk sat down on the sofa next to her, and leaned against her shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" Beca asked her with a quirked eyebrow at the taller girl's closeness. Emily had a habit of invading her personal space constantly. Even though most of the Bella's knew the Chloe was usually the only one who managed to do this without Beca getting flustered. Emily was no exception. Beca got flustered around her for a different reason though. She was used to Chloe being overly affectionate by now. Emily was smirking at the effect she had on her friend.

"I'm hanging out with you, silly." Emily nudged her their knees together. Leaning both of hers against Beca's lap.

"I meant. What are you still doing at Barden?" Beca set her laptop to the side, and sat uncomfortably beside the clumsy, lanky girl.

"My dad got called away for a business trip overseas. I told my mom you were staying here by yourself for the holidays. She insisted on coming here. Instead of me going there. We're spending the holidays here at the Bella house with you instead." Emily explained. Beca looked at her with surprise.

"You didn't have to.. You don't have to…" Beca stumbled over her words.

"Beca… Just because you don't want to go to your dad's. It doesn't mean you should have to spend the holidays alone. Plus. My mom, and I are used to my brother, and my dad running around the house at Christmas too. It would be too quiet if it was just the two of us. My brother is too bogged down with work at the hospital. He can't make it home either." Emily told her with soft smile.

"I'm sorry Emily." Beca squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I still have my mom. She's excited to meet you." Emily sighed with a shrug. Beca looked down at her hands. Emily nudged her again.

"Stop it." Emily ordered when she saw Beca disappearing into herself.

"Stop what?" Beca whispered.

"Doing that thing you do when you get sad. You aren't alone. You don't have to be. There's no way we were going to let you stay here by yourself over the holidays either. I had already talked to her about bringing you with me to Oregon over the holidays if you weren't going home. Stacie wanted to take you to Texas, but I figured that would be too traumatizing for you." Emily informed her with a laugh. Beca chuckled, and wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah. Who knows what Stacie would try to do to me." Beca spoke through a laugh.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go with me to Oregon either, and mom suggested that she just come here instead. Get ready for Christmas decoration explosion around here." Emily pulled Beca's hand into her lap after she entwined their fingers, and leaned her head against Beca's shoulder.

"You realize this is breaking all of my personal space boundary rules." Beca grumbled even though she wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"Get used to it. My mom is just as handsy. If not worse." Emily chuckled.

"Oh boy." Beca smiled.

Emily woke up alone on the sofa the next morning with a blanket covering her, and a pillow under her head. She smiled realizing Beca must have moved her the night before, but was also a little disappointed that the older girl wasn't there when she woke up. She looked around, and got confused when she heard someone moving around in the kitchen. She wandered in to see Beca standing over a frying pan at the stove.

"Hey." Emily grumbled through her waking state.

"Hey. I made coffee. I didn't know if you drink it, or what you put in it." Beca slid her a cup when Emily sat down at the counter island.

"You can cook?" Emily grunted tiredly propping her head up on her hand while she stirred some sugar into the coffee.

"Yeah. My mom made me take classes when she got sick. I made Pancakes, Bacon, and Eggs." Beca dropped a few plates on the counter. Emily took her hand, and held it over the counter before Beca could turn back towards the dishes.

"I know this has to be a hard time for you Beca. Just know you can talk to me okay. Don't barricade yourself in there. I'm here if you need me. Don't even think about those dishes right now either. I'll clean them up when we get done eating." Emily tapped her head.

Beca slowly turned her hand over to line up with Emily's. Emily looked at her in surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile. They were caught up in a moment that neither of them seemed to understand. Emily moved her thumb slowly over Beca's hand. Terrified of scaring the older girl off. They both jumped when the doorbell rang. Emily let go of Beca's hand, and told her to wait there. Beca heard yelling and laughing from the kitchen, and rolled her eyes. She wondered out from the kitchen even though Emily had told her to wait. The older woman with black hair stopped singing when she spotted Beca leaning against the doorway with a smile.

"You must be Beca Mitchel. I'm Kathrine." Emily's mom introduced herself to the small girl.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Junk." Beca went to shake the other woman's hand, but let out a squeak when she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Please just call me Kate." Kathrine, and Beca both chuckled.

"Mom. Beca's uncomfortable with too much contact." Emily tried to pull her mother away from her friend.

"Oh. I'm sorry dear." Kathrine pulled away noticing the look of discomfort on Beca's face.

"It's okay. I've gotten use to it with Emily, and Chloe around." Beca shrugged. Kathrine smiled at her daughter pulling the younger girl into another hug.

"Um. I had just made us breakfast when you knocked. It's still warm if you are hungry." Beca told Emily's mother running her hand over the back over her neck awkwardly.

"I can see why you like her so much… That sounds lovely Beca." Kathrine squeezed Emily one more time before she let go.

"Mom!" Emily shoved her mother lightly at the first statement. Beca raised an eyebrow at Emily, and smiled slightly at her friend's discomfort.

"Now. Come on Beca. I want to get to know you over this delicious smelling breakfast you made for my daughter. She talks about you all the time. You know?" Kathrine pulled a smirking Beca into the kitchen with her while Emily grimaced at her mother's successful attempts to embarrass her.

"Oh really?" Beca shot a smile at Emily over Kathrine's shoulder.

"Alright. Emily if you don't marry this woman right now. I may divorce your father, and marry her myself." Kathrine moaned around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mom!" Emily hid her face in her hands while Beca laughed.

"We're going Christmas tree shopping later. I hope you guys are ready for decorations." Kathrine clapped her hands excitedly. Beca was leaning against the counter across from the Junks as she ate.

"I'm happy to do whatever you guys want to do. I have a truck we can haul it back in." Beca told them stirring her coffee.

While Emily did the dishes, she had promised to do after they ate. Swatting away Beca's hands every time she tried to help. Kathrine smiled at the two of them. They were driving to the Christmas tree lot at the center of campus about an hour later. Bundled up in winter gear. The roads were starting to get slick which had Beca driving super slow while Emily was holding onto the center console, and the door-handle. Kathrine was laughing at her daughter from the back seat.

"Emily. I used to live in Minnesota. We're going to be fine." Beca chuckled at the frightened girl in the passenger seat.

"I totally believe you." Emily tried to defend her fearful facial expression she heard her mother let out a laugh from the backseat.

"Yeah okay." Beca purposefully swerved the truck making Emily let out a squeak. Beca laughed at her along with Kathrine.

"You're a terrible liar Legacy." Beca smiled pulling into a parking space at the tree lot. Emily was the first one out of the truck opening the door, and helping her mother out. Beca laughed then followed the taller girl, and her mother into the Christmas tree lot. She ended up walking beside Kathrine while Emily wondered through the trees excitedly.

"When are you going to tell her you have feelings for her?" Kathrine asked the small girl walking beside her. Beca's eyes widened, and her head turned to Kathrine quickly.

"I…." Beca stuttered.

"It's okay dear. I've known Emily is interested in women for a few years now, and she really does talk about you all the time. She's a little shy though, and I doubt she would ever make the first move." Kathrine told a stunned Beca who was looking towards Emily after the declaration from Kathrine. Emily was still bouncing through the trees excitedly. Beca shook her head fondly at the other Bella's visible excitement.

"I didn't even know she was interested in women." Beca admitted.

"Oh. Well woops. I'm serious though Beca. You should just tell her how you feel." Kathrine sighed.

"You want me to date your daughter? You don't know anything about me." Beca laughed.

"I actually know a lot about you Beca. I told you Emily talks bout you a lot. I wasn't lying about that. You are an aspiring DJ. You father walked out on you, and your mother when you were in high school. Then your mother passed away right before you graduated. You want to move to LA after you graduate, and work for a music label. You dated some guy named Jesse who my daughter absolutely hated for two years. Your dad is a philosophy professor here at Barden U, and you are helping my daughter produce a song that she wrote." Kathrine confirmed that Emily had talked to her about Beca.

"Jesse wasn't a bad guy. We just wanted different things. Well… I guess the same thing really." Beca chuckled glancing at Emily again. Kathrine rolled her eyes.

"Just tell her." Kathrine smacked Beca on the shoulder.

"I'm a junior, she is a freshman. I want to go to LA when I graduate. I don't want to end up hurting her later." Beca sighed.

"You don't think it's worth giving her a shot? What if you decide you are willing to wait a couple of years to take her with you?" Kathrine slapped her arm again.

"That's what I'm scared of happening. She's amazing." Beca admitted.

"Who's amazing?" Emily bounded over to them still incredibly hyper she skidded slightly when she reached them. Beca balanced her placing her hands on Emily's hips.

"Britney." Beca lied easily. Kathrine chuckled. Emily looked at her confused.

"Well duh. Britney is always amazing. I think I found the perfect tree." Emily pulled Beca, and Kathrine over to the section she had just been looking through. Beca let out a sigh of relief. They loaded up the tree, and started heading back to the Bella's house while Beca smirked at a once again terrified Emily in the passenger seat.

"We better have a lot of food at the house. We are not getting back out with the roads like this. Ready to be cooped up with the Junks for a week?" Emily tapped Beca on the thigh.

"I think I'll be able to manage." Beca glanced back at Kathrine in the backseat. Kathrine just winked at her, and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beca was holding a star frowning up at the top of the Christmas tree the Emily and Kathrine had picked out. Kathrine snuck a picture of Emily frowning down at Beca who was frowning down at the star.

"I can lift you up?" Emily suggested. Kathrine laughed at the insulted look on Beca's face.

"You are not lifting me legacy." Beca rolled her eyes handing Emily the star.

"Come on. I'll be quick." Emily promised holding out her arms.

"No way." Beca grimaced. Kathrine was recording them at this point.

"Come on Beca. None of us can reach the top on our own, and you're the smallest." Emily pointed out.

"Um. Screw you, and absolutely not. I doubt you can lift me anyway." Beca laughed.

"I've been working out. Right mom?" Emily tried to get her mother to help her out.

"Sure sweetie." Kathrine laughed.

"Ugh. I hate you guys so much." Beca turned towards the tree while Emily stood behind her laughing.

"If you tell anyone about this. I'm kicking your lanky ass." Beca warned her. Emily smirked at the camera where she knew her mother was filming the entire event. She put her hands on Beca's hips reassuringly. She felt Beca tense at the touch, and smiled slightly.

"I hate you so much." Beca said again while Emily laughed at her. Emily leaned down to wrap her arms around Beca from behind, and lifted her up easily. Beca put her hand on Emily's forearm to balance herself. Emily smiled against her back.

"I'm not going to drop you Beca." Emily promised.

"I know. There. Got it." Beca patted Emily's arm. Emily chuckled setting her back down on the ground. Beca took a calculated step away from the taller girl. Emily was staring up at the tree with a look of adoration on her face. Beca looked at Emily with a fond smile unaware that Kathrine was still recording the entire event that just took place.

"It's backwards." Emily smirked.

"NO! No way Legacy." Beca laughed while Emily chased her around the living room.

"Beca. Come on!" Emily laughed hopping over the sofa.

"That's not fair. You are a giant." Beca laughed trying to dodge Emily's lanky arms.

Kathrine chuckled when she saw Emily tackle Beca onto the sofa. Beca let out a grunt.

"There's no way I'm letting you lift me again Legacy." Beca shoved Emily onto the floor who sat cross-legged, and laughed at Beca laying on the sofa.

"What's next on the agenda?" Beca let out a huff.

"Christmas movies, and hot chocolate." Emily bounced excitedly.

"Ugh. You know I hate movies, but I guess I'll make an exception for you guys." Beca grunted as she sat up, and started walking towards the kitchen. Emily watched her leave with a confused look on her face. She turned to her mother with a furrowed eyebrow. Kathrine shrugged, and gestured for her daughter to go talk to her.

"I'll hang out in here for a bit. I brought some of your favorite Christmas movies." Kathrine smiled, and patted her daughter's cheek. Emily stood up, and found Beca trying to reach the coffee mugs from the top shelf of one of the cabinets. Emily chuckled, and reached over her to get them. Beca huffed, and elbowed Emily in the side shifting to get out from between her arms again. Emily laughed at the annoyed look on Beca's face.

"You know. Having a tall person around could benefit you. You don't have to hate me." Emily nudged Beca's foot with her own setting the coffee mugs on the counter.

"I don't hate you. Chloe might a little bit." Beca chuckled.

"Why does she hate me? I've always wondered." Emily.

"I… Think she's jealous that I've been spending a lot of time with you working on the song instead of working on stuff for Bella's rehearsal's 24/7." Beca admitted.

"Are the two of you…?" Emily made a hand gesture, and Beca laughed.

"No. I would never do that with Chloe. It would be weird… I've known her since I started at Barden." Beca explained.

"Weird.. because you aren't in to that?" Emily rose an eyebrow.

"No. I mean. I wouldn't…. I wouldn't… not date someone just because they are the same gender.." Beca admitted.

"I never would have thought…" Emily stuttered.

"It's not something I talk about a lot." Beca shrugged.

"Why don't you like movies?" Emily changed the topic since she had gotten her answer anyway. Beca looked down at her hands. Emily reached across to take one of hers.

"It was just… Something my mom, and I used to do together when she got sick, and couldn't move around a whole lot." Beca explained.

"Oh Beca… We don't have to.." Emily pointed towards the living room.

"No. I… I think I want to. Besides. This is what you, and your mom like to do.." Beca pulled her hand away to start pouring milk into the coffee mugs.

"That doesn't mean we have to force you to watch cheesy Christmas movies with us…" Emily grabbed the hot chocolate mix from the high cabinet while Beca rolled her eyes at her friend, and let out another huff.

"Emily. I promise. I'll be okay. If I get sad. I'll just head upstairs, and start working on stuff for rehearsals in a few weeks." Beca explained.

"Well. If you do that. Then I'll have to join you. I promised Stacie, and Chloe that I wouldn't let you brood over the holidays." Emily threatened. Bece laughed pulling the mugs from the microwave, and pushing them towards Emily who finished mixing up the drinks.

"I'm not that broody." Beca grumbled.

"You were literally going to spend the entire two weeks by yourself instead of going to your dads. I think that is called brooding." Emily bumped Beca's hip with her own.

"Okay Dr. Phil. What are we watching first?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Muppets Christmas Carrol. It's my favorite." Emily managed to carry all three mugs in one hand while she pulled Beca into the living room by the hand with the other.

"I found the run-away." Emily joked pushing Beca down onto the sofa. Kathrine had picked the recliner beside the sofa, and had propped her feet up on the coffee table. Beca tossed her a blanket from the other chair.

"I wasn't a run-away." Beca grumbled.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Kathrine chuckled.

Emily sat down on the sofa close to her mom resulting in her sitting closer to Beca than the smaller girl had been expecting. When she tried to shift into the other chair. Emily gripped her hand, and pulled her back down. Beca glared at her then crossed her arms. Emily chuckled pulling the last blanket over their legs.

"There's only one other blanket." Emily pointed out.

"There's plenty upstairs." Beca suggested.

"We are already comfortable. Just sit tight, and relax Mitchel." Emily nudged Beca with her elbow.

"When has anyone ever actually relaxed when they were told to." Beca laughed.

"She does have a point sweetie." Kathrine chuckled while she looked through her phone.

"Stop squirming. Come here. We have to share the blanket anyway." Emily pulled Beca into her side wrapping an arm around the disgruntled girl's back to rest her hand on the other arm rest.

"You're forcing me to cuddle. Geeze. How are your arms this long? You're like a freaking octopus." Beca rolled her eyes. Emily laughed.

"I mean. You can get up anytime you want to. I just though this was a more logical way to share the blanket." Emily shrugged.

"No. It's fine." Beca finally relaxed into Emily's side. Emily smiled down at her. Kathrine was smirking at the two.

"Are you guys ready, or do you want to keep having your little moment here…?" Kathrine chuckled gesturing between the two of them.

"Well it's ruined now, mom." Emily rolled her eyes letting her head drop back onto the sofa while Beca laughed at her expression. Emily smirked when she saw Beca wiping at her eyes during the scene where Ebenezer's girlfriend left him at Christmas. Emily moved her hand to Beca's side to trace patterns on it with her index finger. She felt the smaller girl shift against her slightly, but she didn't pull away. Which Emily took as a good sign. If anything, Beca leaned further into her. Curling her legs up, and resting her knees on Emily's leg. Kathrine snuck another photo of the two of them. Excited to post them on Emily's wall to see what Emily's friends would say about the two girls.

Beca made it through the first movie, but fell asleep half way through the second movie.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Kathrine smirked at her daughter.

"Mom…" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Come on. What do you have to lose?" Kathrine shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend. A really great friend." Emily sighed.

"Wouldn't it be worth it to find out if she feels the same way about you?" Kathrine asked her pointedly.

"I'm happy to have her in my life in whatever capacity she wants to be. I'm scared if I push her too much. She'll put the walls back up." Emily admitted.

"You won't know unless you try." Kathrine wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, and curled up in the recliner.

"I know mom. I don't want to hurt her." Emily sighed glancing down at the small girl in her arms.

"She said the same thing about you. You know?" Kathrine sighed leaning her head against the arm rest of the chair.

"What?" Emily looked at her mom surprised.

"I talked to her a little bit at the tree lot. She said the only thing holding her back was that she didn't want to hurt you either. I think you should talk to her Em." Kathrine smirked before she closed her eyes.

"She likes me too?" Emily asked her mother hopefully.

"She said she thinks your amazing." Kathrine told her daughter with a wink.

"I knew she would never talk about Britney that way." Emily chuckled softly as she shut the lamp in between them off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca woke to a warm body pressed against her back, and long arms wrapped around her waist. She put her hand on Emily's arm tiredly. Only managing to shift Emily's arms lower on her waist. She looked around, and didn't see Mrs. Junk in the living room. She heard some shifting around in the kitchen, and realized that the older woman must be attempting to make them breakfast. She wiped a hand over her face tiredly. Then dropped her hand back to Emily's forearm. She turned slightly in the younger girl's grasp. She felt like the situation was ridiculous. She was 2 years older than the other girl, but somehow Emily had a couple of feet on her height. She felt incredibly small now that she was wrapped up in the much taller girl's arms. Beca ran her thumb over the bend in Emily's arm. She felt Emily shift, and press her face into her neck with a grumble.

"Come on. Now I know you are awake. Your mom's making us breakfast." Beca patted Emily's shoulder.

"No. Warm." Emily grumbled. Beca laughed.

"So is coffee." Beca pointed out.

"Did you sleep okay?" Emily pulled her face away from Beca's neck to lean her head against one of the pillows.

"Surprisingly. That was the best night of sleep I've had in a while. You?" Beca turned to look at her.

"I could sleep anywhere, and apparently I like to cuddle. That's something new." Emily smiled.

"You've never slept with someone before?" Beca rose an eyebrow.

"I've slept with people before. Just not actually slept with someone before." Emily put an emphasis on the second slept, and Beca looked at her in shock.

"Emily. That wasn't want I meant." Beca slapped her arm laughing.

"What… Did you think I was a prude?" Emily laughed.

"No. I just… Wait. You said people… have you… have you slept with a woman before?" Beca asked her in surprise.

"Did Stacie never tell you how we met?" Emily looked surprised.

"Oh my god. If you tell me you slept with Stacie right now. You need to let me get up." Beca squirmed in Emily's arms. Emily laughed.

"I was dating her old room-mate before she moved into the Bella's sorority house. Before Benji." Emily explained.

"Thank god." Beca sighed in relief. Emily laughed again.

"You think I would sleep with Stacie?" Emily looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Well. I don't know anymore. You have so many secrets." Beca huffed.

"They were neve secrets Beca. We just never really talked about anything like this before." Emily tapped Beca's hip with her thumb.

"I guess you are right about that. I'm sorry I was so standoffish." Beca backed away far enough for them to see each other.

"Chloe, and Stacie explained you had a lot going on. Internship at the recording label. Bella's. School. Then everything that was going on with Jesse. I was just some new kid trying to get your attention." Emily shrugged.

"You never had to try too hard Legacy. You are hard to miss." Beca chuckled when Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well. Someone has to compensate for your lack of height. I hope mom made coffee." Emily shot back releasing her grip on Beca's waist to run a hand over her face. Beca took the opportunity to sit up.

"I need to go into town today." Beca stated simply.

"No way." Emily propped herself up as best as she could behind Beca.

"My dad's place is just off campus. It's like 10 minutes away." Beca laughed.

"No Beca." Emily commanded easily.

"I told you I'm from Minnesota, and I have a damn truck. I'll be fine." Beca stood up. Emily sat all the way up on the sofa.

"I know you can handle it, but I'm worried about all the assholes who aren't you." Emily grumbled.

"It's only for dinner. Then I'll be back." Beca promised.

"Absolutely not. It's way too dangerous. It snowed all night. The roads are worse than they were yesterday." Emily implored gripping Beca's sleeve.

"Fine. I'll walk then." Beca laughed.

"By yourself. In Georgia….? Well, if you walk. I'm going with you." Emily looked at her unamused.

"Emily." Beca sighed dropping her face into her hands.

"If you don't want me to go, because it's too dangerous. That's kind of the point I'm trying to make here." Emily glared at her.

"She has a point!" Kathrine shouted from the kitchen. Beca laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"I'll call my dad, and tell him I'm being held hostage." Beca conceded. She felt Emily sigh in relief from the armrest. Her movements limited while Beca was still sitting in front of her on the sofa.

"Or maybe I should let you talk to him." Beca laughed.

"No way. He's your dad." Emily chuckled.

"I think that was our first fight." Beca nudged Emily.

"The first of many. I'm sure. Especially if you want to keep doing stupid stuff like driving on half a foot of snow." Emily shoved her lightly putting a hand behind her head.

"I'm from Minnesota Emily. Why are you so worried about it anyway?" Beca laughed. Emily pushed herself up to be at eye-level with Beca. She didn't say anything, but they locked eyes. Beca saw the muscles straining in Emily's arms in the effort to hold herself up in the awkward position. Beca was staring at her in surprise at their closeness.

"You can be really dense sometimes Beca Mitchel." Emily informed her with a smirk.

"I'm offended by that statement." Beca whispered.

"That good, because it was meant to be an insult." Emily smiled.

"Emily." Beca put a hand on Emily's stomach trying to keep some distance between them. Emily sighed, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Beca." Emily conceded.

"I'm not daft. I'm not. I'm just not sure if I'm ready for someone like you." Beca admitted.

"Someone like me?" Emily kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Someone good. Someone who gives everything. I'm not like you. I have walls, and scars." Beca whispered.

"I just think you haven't been with the right people. You don't have to bring your walls down all at once, or at all. For that matter. I want you to trust me, and let me in at your own speed. I don't expect you to trust me right away. Maybe I can help you with your scars. If you want to give this a shot." Emily told her honestly. Wiping away a few tears that had fallen from Beca's eyes with her thumb.

"You have to be patient with me." Beca warned her.

"Always. I'm here for you. I'm here when you are ready for me." Emily promised backing away to look at her.

"I am older than you… right?" Beca let out a watery laugh.

"Only by two years." Emily smiled running a hand over Beca's shoulder.

"That can't be comfortable for you." Beca gestured to how Emily was sitting.

"It's worth it." Emily shrugged. Beca took Emily's hand forcing her to fall back onto the arm rest of the sofa. Emily chuckled until she realized Beca was hovering over her. She wanted to brush Beca's hair behind her ear, but her arms were being held at her sides. She could have easily over-powered the smaller girl, but that would go against her desire for Beca to get to make the first moves.

"What are you doing?" Emily whispered.

"I think I want to kiss you… Is that okay?" Beca smiled as she brushed their noses together.

"Only if you're sure." Emily threaded their fingers together on both hands.

"Yeah. I'm sure, Emily." Beca smiled finally leaning in to close the last bit of space between their lips. Emily let out a sigh of relief once they were finally connected. Beca's smile widened against her lips. They kissed gently for several seconds until Beca deepened it. Emily was happy to go along with whatever Beca was willing to let her have. Although she wished she could run her hands through Beca's hair. Emily leaned forward trying to keep in contact with Beca's lips when Beca pulled away from the kiss that had turned more passionate than she had intended for it to.

"Wow." Emily whispered against her lips.

"Yeah." Beca bit her lip.

"Em! Breakfast is ready!" Kathrine called out from the kitchen. Beca pulled back putting a hand on Emily's knee to push herself off the sofa. Emily sat, and watched the smaller girl look around the room for her phone and laptop.

"Beca." Emily tried to reach for her hand. Beca squeezed it reassuringly.

"I just need to call my dad, and tell him I won't be able to make it tonight. Then I'll be in there. Go ahead, and have some time with your mom." Beca suggested.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Emily asked her thoughtfully. Beca laughed.

"No. I think I can handle it. I was just messing with you. I heard what you said Emily. This is what I want." Beca promised. Emily smiled at her brightly.

"Stacie is going to be so jealous!" Emily laughed.

"Chloe's going to be pissed. Hope you are ready for that." Beca shot back with a smirk when Emily's face turned pale.

"I'll see you in the kitchen." Beca kissed Emily on the cheek as she grabbed her phone off the table beside the sofa. Then headed out onto the back porch after she wrapped herself up in a blanket.

She noticed she had about 50 notifications on her facebook app. From a photo, and video she had been tagged in by Emily via her mother, and a friend request from Kathrine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beca watched the video of Emily lifting her up while they bantered over the Christmas Tree Star. She could see the camera shaking slightly from Mrs. Junk's laughter, and rolled her eyes. 30 comments were on the video, and about 10 were on the photo of her asleep on top of Emily from the night before.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen."-Stacie Conrad.

"Beca never lets me lift her!" Chloe Beale.

"I'm sure Legacy has more control of her limbs than you do Chloe."-Aubrey Posen.

"Don't drop her Legacy! She's small!" Phat Amy.

"Beca Mitchel. Don't worry. I didn't drop her, Amy. 😊"-Emily Junk tagged Beca Mitchel in a photo.

"I'm sorry Beca. It was too cute not to get on record."-Kathrine Junk.

"Get it Legacy! It looks like those workouts have been coming in handy. You're welcome Shawshank"-Cynthia Rose.

"Awe. That's cute. We can use that move during a Bella's concert."-Florencia Fuentez.

"When you said you were being held hostage by a giant, and her mother. I almost didn't believe you. Merry Christmas Beca. Swing by when you are able to. Love you."-Dr. Mitchel.

"I am not a giant, Beca! I am average height! CR. Who is Shawshank?"-Emily Junk.

"Beca got arrested one time. We've called her Shawshank ever since."-Cynthia Rose.

"Emily. Whenever the roads clear up. You, and your mother are both welcome over for dinner too."-Dr. Mitchel.

"Thanks Dr. Mitchel! If Beca is okay with it. We will definitely be there!"-Emily Junk.

"This is too cute."-Lieutenant Charlie Junk.

"Adorable. Nice to unofficially meet you Beca Mitchel."-M.D., Jeffrey Junk.

"Emily! You have a brother!?"-Stacie Conrad.

"Don't even start Stacie!"-Emily Junk.

"And he's a doctor!?"-Chloe Beale.

"No!"-Emily Junk.

"I'm married. Sorry, ladies. My sister is Pre-med at Barden. FYI."-M.D., Jeffrey Junk.

"I haven't told anyone my major JJ. "-Emily Junk.

"That's just because all of you are too modest. Have fun you guys. I'm sorry we couldn't all be together this year!"-Allison Junk.

"Have you decided on an area of expertise yet?"-M.D., Jeffrey Junk.

"We can talk about it when we see each other again."-Emily Junk.

"You are in Med School!? Forget your brother!"-Stacie Conrad.

"Awe snap."-Cynthia Rose.

"You aren't my type Stacie. Besides. I'm already committed to someone, sorry. 😉"-Emily Junk.

"WHO!?"-Cynthia Rose.

"WHOOOOOO!? Emily!"-Chloe Beale.

"Beca got arrested?"-Emily Junk.

"I'm taking away your phone privileges Mrs. Junk."-Beca Mitchel.

"Again. You got arrested?"-Emily Junk.

"Public Battery, and Private Property Destruction."-Aubrey Posen.

"Thanks, Bree."-Beca Mitchel.

"We stayed up all night worrying about you that night. I retain rights to tell whoever I want."-Aubrey Posen.

"The guy deserved it."-Stacie Conrad.

"Totally."-Cynthia Rose.

"The window was just an innocent bystander."-Phat Amy.

Beca smiled at all the comments on the video. Switching over to the photo comments next.

"I'm so mad. We never cuddle Beca!"-Chloe Beale.

"We've cuddled before.."-Aubrey Posen.

"That's different."-Chloe Beale.

"Exactly….."-Aubrey Posen.

"What? Ohhh… Beca. We need to have a serious talk when we all get back."-Chloe Beale.

"Way to go Legacy."-Cynthia Rose.

"Mom…"-Emily Junk.

"It was too adorable not to share."-Kathrine Junk.

"It really is cute though. Beca only looks that nice when she's sleeping."-Stacie Conrad.

"Don't wake her up early in the mornings though. She bites."-Phat Amy.

"Hey! I'm not that bad in the morning."-Beca Mitchel.

"She actually woke me up."-Emily Junk.

Beca had finished talking to her dad, and walked back into the kitchen to see Emily sitting at the kitchen counter with her mom. They were laughing at something Emily had just said. Emily slid her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Beca smiled at the coffee happily.

"My mom says she sorry for invading your privacy. Although I don't think she really is." Emily laughed.

"It's alright. I didn't expect anything less. Mrs. J. You are welcome to any of the showers. If you want. Though, I would stay away from Amy's." Beca suggested.

"That's a great idea. I didn't get to shower yesterday. Which one is yours, Em?" Kathrine asked her daughter setting her dishes in the dishwasher.

"First floor. Second door on the left." Emily instructed.

"Thanks. Your plate is on the oven." Kathrine squeezed Beca's shoulder, and kissed Emily on the forehead as she walked towards the stares.

"Thank you." Beca pulled the plate over to sit beside Emily.

"So… You've been arrested?" Emily chuckled after her mother walked out.

"You're in med school?" Beca shot back.

"Fair enough. I guess there are still things we don't know about each other after last year." Emily smiled.

"You don't want to write music as a career?" Beca looked at her surprised.

"On the side yes. I don't intend to quit writing songs. I was in med school before I joined the Bella's." Emily explained.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? You have to be loaded with exams, and homework all the time." Beca laughed.

"I am… but So are you, and you make time for everyone." Emily shrugged.

"You think music is just a hobby too?" Beca looked down at her food forlornly.

"For me maybe, but definitely not for you. You have so much talent Beca. I could never do what you do, but if you ever need a song writer in your pocket. You know you have me." Emily implored with a laugh.

"You are more talented than you give yourself credit for Emily Junk. I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?" Beca had stood up, and turned Emily's chair towards her. She was stepped between Emily's legs putting her hands on the back of the taller girl's chair.

"Can I touch you this time?" Emily asked halting Beca's progress her hands hesitantly reaching out to Beca's sides.

"Yes. Just slow.. Okay?" Beca whispered.

"If you want me to stop. That's all you have to say." Emily promised.

"Okay." Beca closed the distance between them. Pulling herself up by Emily's shoulders to reach her lips. Emily ran her hands over Beca's hips gently. Emily moved a hand to Beca's jaw. Running a thumb over her chin. Beca's hands gripped her shirt tightly. When they pulled back Emily held Beca close enough to lean their foreheads together again while they both tried to catch their breath.

"Did someone hurt you? Are you scared of me?" Emily whispered, almost scared of the answer.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just… New to this… Wanting to be touched by someone. Instead of it being expected of me to want that… I could never be scared of you, Emily Junk." Beca explained.

"No… I get it. I was just worried. Promise to tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable?" Emily suggested running her hands over Beca's back comfortingly.

"Oh. I'll let you know. Dr. Junk." Beca laughed kissing her again. Emily moved Beca's hair behind her ear. Emily laughed at how ridiculous the name sounded too.

"That will hopefully be me one day. The sad part is that there will be two Dr. Junk's. If we ever got married. You could be Beca Junk… Not that I'm saying we will." Emily laughed against Beca's lips.

"I think I like Emily Mitchel better. Dr. Mitchel sounds a lot better than Dr. Junk." Beca smiled widely.

"Yeah, but then I'd have the same name as your dad…" Emily, and Beca both grimaced.

"Rebecca Junk it is, then." Beca chuckled. Emily initiated the next kiss. Beca responded immediately. It was the first kiss Emily had initiated between the two of them. She followed Emily's lead. Moving a hand to her neck. Emily groaned when she heard a camera flash from a phone.

"Mom! You can't post that one yet!" Emily warned her mother who held her hands up in defense. Beca blushed, and ran a hand through her hair. She put some distance between herself, and Emily.

"Fine. I'm just bummed I missed the proposal." Kathrine smirked.

"It wasn't a proposal. We haven't even been on a date yet. Now stop. Before you scare her away." Emily glared at her mother.

"I'm not scared." Beca promised kissing Emily on the cheek again.

"You two are too cute." Kathrine smiled pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"You are okay with a delinquent musician dating your med school daughter?" Beca checked with the matriarch.

"More than okay with it, little one. Emily hasn't stopped talking about you since she met you at the pool party." Kathrine hugged Beca gently.

"Yeah well. My dad probably knows too much about her already too." Beca admitted.

"You talk to him about me?" Emily looked at her surprised.

"I didn't feel like talking to the girls about it. Dad's a psychologist." Beca shrugged.

"Can we go on a real date after the holidays?" Emily asked her hopefully.

"I think we can figure something out." Beca smiled.

"Yay." Kathrine clapped happily, and hugged her daughter.

"I will figure something out. I asked you. It's going to be a surprise." Emily promised.


End file.
